2 hombres x una mujer,el triángulo perfecto para
by Naoko y Minako
Summary: Bien... a Kagome no le gusta la actitud de Inuyasha porque él no la ve como mujer, en cambio Kouga si... ¿Querrá ella cambiar su destino?... reviews por favor...
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos los fans de Inuyasha. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribimos un fic así que téngannos paciencia (ñ.ñ), nos encanta el anime tanto como a ustedes y disfrutamos dibujando (Naoko) y escribiendo cosas como estas, pero somos otakus incomprendidas y esta es la forma en como podemos relajarnos y disfrutar de lo que en realidad nos gusta.

Espero que les agrade, y por favor, déjennos reviews para saber si tenemos que mejorar o si vamos bien �¡AYÚDENNOS:P Es muy importante... �¡POR FIS! (n.r). Otra cosa, lo que escribamos entre paréntesis y lleve un asterisco son las notas de las autoras (n.n)

Naoko: oye Minako

Minako: dime

Naoko: Estoy emocionada

Minako: Yo también!

Naoko: Empecemos rápido porque sino, vamos a seguir jugoseando

Minako: Tienes razón

Naoko: pues entonces ahí les va.

Capítulo uno: protege lo que quieres (si no les gusta el título, es por que no tenemos imaginación XP)

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban solos. El monje Miroku, Sango y Shippo, los habían dejado para que resolvieran sus diferencias sin que nadie los molestase. La discusión se había originado gracias a un hombre lobo que acosaba constantemente a la muchacha.

Kagome¡Si ya te he dicho mil veces que no siento nada por él!

Inuyasha¡Y entonces porque siempre lo defiendes!

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: Lo sabía, no puedes responderme

Kagome¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

Inuyasha¡YO NO CONFÍO EN NADIE!

Ese último grito le dolió mucho a Kagome.

Kagome: (muy dolida) ¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha¡Baka!

Después de esto y sin esperar respuesta, la chica se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, dejando solo al hanyou.

Inuyasha¡Kagome regresa! (y ahora vienes a arrepentirte)

Pero ella no le hizo caso y sólo siguió corriendo hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Inuyasha¡Ja! Ya regresará.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y Kagome no regresaba.

Mientras tanto...

Kagome: (furiosa) Inuyasha no es más que un engreído y un orgulloso.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de su bello rostro.

Kagome: No puede entender que entre Kouga y yo no hay nada¿o es que acaso

le he dado motivos para que desconfíe de mí?

Pero al pensar en ello, un leve sentimiento de culpa la rodeó por un efímero instante.

Kagome: creo que tengo un poco de culpa al poner celoso a Inuyasha

(pero enseguida movió la cabeza para alejar éstos pensamientos que la

agobiaban) pero qué estás diciendo kagome (se reprochó) ¡Es él quien

está celoso!

Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas para no dar signos de debilidad.

Kagome: (muy enojada) Creí que después de todo este tiempo, de todo lo que

hemos pasado juntos, ya había aprendido a confiar en mi... pero veo que

me equivoqué, sigue siendo el mismo niño antipático y orgulloso que

siempre ha sido.

Mientras seguía diciendo estas cosas, se percató de algo inesperado.

Kagome: Un fragmento de la perla, se acerca a gran velocidad...

De pronto un torbellino apareció frente a ella y de él salió un hombre lobo muy atractivo que la observaba fijamente.

Kouga: Hola Kagome, vine a ver... (el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de que la chica

tenía los ojos hinchados) ...te.

Kagome se percató de que Kouga lo había notado y agachó la cabeza.

Kouga: (acercándose a ella) Kagome¿qué te sucedió¿es que acaso ese perro

tonto te hizo llorar?

Kagome: No... no es nada joven kouga, no se preocupe.

Kouga: No dejaré que nadie haga sentir mal a mi mujer.

Kouga fue acercándose poco a poco a la muchacha, la cual encontraba un tanto extraña la actitud del joven lobo.

Kagome: joven kouga...

Esa actitud sorprendió por un momento a Kagome, quien no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él.

En otro lugar...

Shippo¡INUYASHA¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome esta vez?

Inuyasha¿YO? No le he hecho nada. (hazte el santo)

Sango: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Shippo¡Y TODA LA CULPA LA TIENE INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: (enojado) Cierra la boca enano tonto.

Miroku: ya dejen de pelear, debemos encontrar a la señorita Kagome... Inuyasha... ¿puedes rastrearla?

Inuyasha: (con indiferencia) Supongo que sí. (uyy! Como si no te preocupara)

Miroku: Pues entonces hazlo y no perdamos más tiempo.

Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear para percibir el olor de Kagome.

Inuyasha:(Desconcertado) No es posible.

Dicho esto, Inuyasha salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando atrás a sus acompañantes.

Inuyasha: No puede ser... que ella esté... con ese lobo rabioso...

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Y qué les pareció? Bueno... por lo menos a nosotras nos gustó (ñ.ñ) espero que a ustedes también les guste, sigan leyéndonos porque el segundo capítulo puede convertirse en un lima y posteriormente en un lemon (XD) (n.n). Ojalá nos dejen sus comentarios, ya que nos verán por aquí muy a menudo.

Sayounara n.n


	2. ¿Que es lo que en verdad deseo?

Hola otra vez... ¿Nos extrañaron? Esperamos que sí. Aquí viene el segundo capítulo para que lo disfruten, va dedicado a nuestras compañeras y para todos ustedes. Sigan manando reviews por favor y comencemos con esto de una buena vez, porque si no empezamos rápido, vamos a lesear de lo lindo como siempre n3n. (porsiaca, esta es la cara que pone novita)

Minako: comencemos entonces

Naoko: Ahí va el segundo capítulo

Capítulo dos¿Qué es lo que en verdad deseo? (uuuuuyyyyy! Que será)

Ya se estaba oscureciendo e Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad al lugar en donde se encontraba la chica... para aclarar sus dudas ( ¿para qué más?).

En un lugar del bosque...

Kouga: Kagome, tú sabes muy bien que eres mi mujer y que siempre estaré ahí

Para protegerte.

Kagome: (un poco sonrojada) Sí lo sé joven Kouga, pero no es necesario, porque

yo estoy con...

Kouga: (terminando la frase por ella) ¿con Inuyasha¿con alguien que no

te trata como te mereces?

Kagome: (con angustia) Pero yo...

Kouga: (interrumpiéndola) pero nada, ese perro inútil no tiene derechos sobre

Ti, yo podría hacerte muy feliz. (se siente, se siente, Kouga... e.. ejem...

sin comentarios)

Esto último puso roja como un tomate a Kagome y Kouga aprovechó esto.

Kouga: Yo te amo, y puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, así que si ese imbécil

te vuelve a molestar, yo le daré su merecido.

Kagome reflexionó por un instante.

Kagome: pensando Hay algo de cierto en todo esto, Inuyasha nunca da

muestras de cariño hacia mí, sin embargo, yo siempre estoy ahí para

ayudarlo, cuando él lo único que hace es pensar en Kikyo... �¡YO

TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! (�¡Bien kago, olvidemos a la pe... digo tonta de Kikyo)

Hasta que después de mucho pensarlo, Kagome levantó la vista hacia el hombre lobo que esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

Kagome: joven Kouga...

Kouga: mmm...

Kagome: (con un poco de indecisión) Quiero irme con usted.

Kouga¿QUÉ! (no te hagas el tonto si escuchaste bien)

Kagome: (más segura de sí misma) Que quiero que me lleves contigo, estoy

cansada de que Inuyasha me trate como si yo no valiera nada y no me

tome en cuenta, quiero rehacer mi vida con alguien que si me valore y me

respete... con alguien como usted joven Kouga.

El joven lobo se quedó impresionado por las palabras de la muchacha que tenía un aire muy decidido y él, sin rodeos, iba a acatar su decisión.

Kouga: Me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que Inuyasha no

vale nada y que abrieras los ojos. (claro, si te conviene)

Dicho esto, Kouga besó apasionadamente a una sorprendida Kagome que, sin dudarlo, le correspondió, cuando se separaron para tomar aire...

Kouga¿Te gustó?

Kagome: (sin quitarse completamente la impresión) Sí.

Luego el joven levantó a Kagome para cargarla y rápidamente corrió en dirección al bosque para perderse en él justo en el momento en que el Hanyou aparecía en el lugar. (eres lento inu¿llegaste tarde por pedir indicaciones?)

Inuyasha: maldita sea, ese cretino se llevó a Kagome y ya le perdí el rastro.

Los acompañantes de Inuyasha llegaban corriendo detrás de él.

Miroku: Inuyasha, qué sucedió

Inuyasha: (furioso) Ese lobo rabioso se llevó Kagome

Shippo¡NO! No puede ser.

Miroku: (desconcertado) ¿Qué se llevó a la señorita Kagome? No es posible, él

nunca hace algo que a ella no le parezca. (que sorpresa ¿no?)

Inuyasha: Estoy seguro entonces de que la obligó pensando no te preocupes

Kagome, yo te rescataré de ese bastardo.

En la tribu de los hombres lobo...

Hombre lobo 1 (lo sentimos, no tenemos buena memoria con los nombres):

¡Miren, ahí viene el jefe Kouga!

Kouga: Perdón por llegar tarde

Todos los hombres lobo de la tribu se voltearon a ver a su jefe y a la muchacha que traía en sus brazos.

Hombre lobo 2: Y vino con la señora.

Kouga: Así es, así que de ahora en adelante la tratarán con respeto y la

obedecerán en todo lo que ella ordene.

Todos: Como diga señor.

Kouga dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la más linda de las chozas(no sabemos si habrá alguna choza linda pero es lo que hay)del lugar, en donde bajó a la joven.

Kouga: Aquí dormiremos los dos.

Kagome¿Los dos? (no te hagas la inocente pillina)

Kouga: Así es, enseguida regreso.

El hombre lobo salió dejando sola a Kagome.

Kagome: No había pensado en eso, si soy su mujer yo tendré...

Al decir eso, La chica se sonrojó tanto que pareciera que fuera a reventar, justo en el momento en que Kouga regresaba. (uff que regresó rápido)

Kouga: (en forma de burla) ¿te aburriste mucho sin mí?

Kagome: (picaronamente) Un poco. (como si hubiera pasado mucho rato)

El chico se acercó a la chica y la besó ardorosamente mientras que ella gustosa, le correspondía. Cada uno de los dos acariciaba suavemente al otro y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más agitadas al compás de sus movimientos. Los besos, que comenzaron siendo suaves y dulces, ahora eran apasionados y salvajes. Por último, Kouga empezó a deshacerse de las prendas suyas y las de Kagome sin ningún escrúpulo y terminó por recostarla en la cama acomodándose él en la parte superior, Kagome no podía hacer nada por el éxtasis que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, hasta que volvió a tierra para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome: (entre besos) Joven Kouga, deténgase por favor

Kouga: No creo que eso sea lo que deseas...

CONTINUARÁ...

Esperamos que les haya gustado, si se dieron cuenta esto es un poco más que un lima (hay que aceptarlo) pero puede que más adelante, nos vengamos con un lemon que se viene con tutti (XD) (ññ)

Mata ne nn


	3. El momento culmine

uuuuuuuuuuyyyyy se acerca la hora decisiva para la vida de Kagome…Está súper (eso encontramos nosotras ññ pero bueno, porfa mándenos reviews ¿ya? para seguir escribiendo… aquí va el tercer capítulo dedicado a todos los que gocen leyendo estas cosas (lo cual nos incluye a nosotras XD) que en realidad es un lima con expectativas de lemon… el verdadero lemon se viene más adelante... y muy cítrico (n/n)

Capítulo 3: El momento cúlmine (esto salió de una expresión que usábamos mucho al escribir el fic¿se preguntan por qué?)

Kagome no estaba segura de sí misma y no comprendía porque actuaba de esa manera, pero de todas formas decidió hacer eso que tanto ansiaba…

Kagome: Joven Kouga no sé si deba hacer esto…

Kouga: Kagome no te preocupes no te haré daño (no te dolerá en otras palabras)

Y tocándola con cariño y delicadeza, deslizó sus ropas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Kagome estaba indecisa pero tenía unas ganas locas de pasar por una experiencia como aquella, era algo completamente nuevo, y eso provocaba un gran deseo de experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

Kagome: Kouga, hazme tuya… (I.IU)

Kouga no lo pensó dos veces (ni tonto ni perezoso) se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla y acariciar su esbelta figura. Las caricias comenzaron suaves y dulces al principio. Ambos correspondían a cada movimiento que le ocasionaba el compañero.

Kouga que quería más aún comenzó por sus pechos succionándolos reiteradas veces y haciendo que Kagome se excitase más y más. El éxtasis se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba, el intenso calor los sofocaba, pero ambos lo estaban disfrutando y no iban a dar marcha atrás.

Kouga la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras habría con sus rodillas suavemente (y muy ansioso) las piernas de la chica. El lobo comenzó a morderla por todo el cuerpo, ella por su parte le lamía el pecho. De pronto, Kouga provocó una penetración suave, pues no quería lastimarla, esto hizo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido. Pero el joven lobo se encontraba demasiado excitado y siguiendo sus instintos metió su pene en la pequeña cavidad de Kagome causando ahora una penetración mucho más intensa que la anterior haciendo que ella lanzara un grito desgarrador, ya que la parte íntima de Kouga era bastante grande y dura.

A pesar de todo, Kagome por su lado gozaba intensamente de los atrevidos movimientos del joven, la sensación era exquisita e incomparable.

Ella, sintiendo la sofocante pasión, agarró a Kouga con fuerza dejándolo justo enfrente de ella para seguir besándolo con esa desgarradora pasión que emergía de lo más profundo de su ser y que ahora podría expulsar sin dificultad.

Kagome: -pensando- El joven Kouga tiene que ser lo único que me interese, mi felicidad debe estar junto a él, yo ya soy su mujer. (ups!)

Kouga: (susurrando) Kagome, te amo

Y dicho esto la besó dulcemente (otra vez). Kagome seguía acariciando el largo cabello de Kouga, susurrándole al oído:

Kagome: Kouga me haz hecho muy feliz con esta demostración de amor, pero estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir un rato.

Kouga: (agotado responde)Tienes razón Kagome, duerme tranquila yo estaré contigo.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de Kouga quedándose profundamente dormida al contacto de sus fuertes y musculosos brazos…

Continuará...

¡Uff! Terminamos el tercer capítulo, porfis dejen reviews para saber como va y las cosas que tenemos que cambiar o arreglar, OKA?

Mata ne nn Naoko y Minako.


End file.
